


The beginning

by ouatcharmed



Series: Lucivich [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: Lucivich, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouatcharmed/pseuds/ouatcharmed
Summary: This is a story in which Mickey Milkovich tells about how he fell in love with Lucifer Morningstar. It's based on a Roleplay I have with my dear friend.





	1. Who am I?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fiebs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fiebs).



So, you’ve read the summary, you know what I’m here for. I get that you might have some questions about who I am or who Lucifer is, so I’ll explain it for you. But pay fucking attention because I’m not explaining twice. 

My name is Mickey, short for Mikhailo. Full name is Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich, but no one calls me that anyway. I’m short, like 6’6 but make a joke about it and I’ll hit you in the face. Got bright blue eyes, black hair and tattoos on my knuckles. The tattoos say ‘fuck u – up’ because I will fuck you up if you’re in my fucking way. I’ve got a homophobic piece of trash dad, two brothers and a sister. My dad’s name is Terry, brothers are Iggy and Jamie and my sister is called Amanda. Call her Mandy though, otherwise I’ll punch you in the face too. 

Alright that’s enough bullshit about me. So, Lucifer is a fucking weird situation. He’s an angel but also not really because he is, as the name suggests, the devil. I know, it sounds insane. At first, I didn’t believe I either, but I’ll tell you about that later. I like to call him Luci but don’t do that because he will break your back. So, Luci is the son of God, but God threw him out of heaven, so you know, they don’t really get along. He also has like a ton of siblings, but I only know Amenadiel. He’s older and very different from Luci. Lucifer is also hella tall, like 7’5 or something. He has dark brown eyes and black hair. He’s hella buffed and he’s just very fucking handsome if I may say so myself. 

I think that’s all you gotta know for now to fully get a grasp on the story. You can always try to find us on google, the internet knows everything about everyone nowadays. Oh, and Lucifer is like a well-known club owner so I’m sure you’ll find shit about him.


	2. The first sight of him

So I think it makes the most sense if I start at our first meeting. I stole money and shit for my family and on the thirteenth of January, I decided to steal shit at the nightclub Lux. 

Once inside, I looked around and stole some wallets, watches and jewelry. The club was filled with all of these rich people in tuxedos and dresses. There was loud music playing to which some were dancing. On some platforms there were some half naked dancers giving a show and at the end there was a big bar with a wall full of booze. At some point I heard a piano play and a little crowd gathered around the wing. I peeked through and saw this tall, mysterious man. But most importantly, I noticed a lot of bills sticking out his pocket. I thought that’d be an easy catch so I disappeared in the crowd and walked to him from behind. 

I slipped my hand onto the bills and pulled them out his pocket until he grabbed my wrist. I looked up at him and I knew I was in big shit. He looked at me and smirked as he let go of my hand again.   
“I’ll give the money back, don’t call the fucking cops” I said, hoping he wouldn’t do shit.   
“Oh you can keep it” he replied with his British accent.   
I raised my brows and checked him out. It was weird to me that he didn’t get angry or called the cops. He just looked at me.   
“I won’t call the police if you have a drink with me”.  
I looked at him and frowned. I’d be in deep shit if I turned his offer down so I agreed. I followed him to the elevator, thinking about how this could become my fucking death. 

Once upstairs and the elevator doors opened, I saw what looked like his apartment. There were a lot of dark browns and blacks. It looked hella luxurious. On the right was a bar with a wall filled with booze. Further into the room I saw little stairs, leading to another room. I could see the end of a bed so I was pretty sure that was his bedroom. In front of us were some couches with a tv and on the left there were big ass cabinets filled with books, swords and god knows what. I figured out that if he lives here in the penthouse and is this rich, he could be the owner of Lux. Yes. I tried stealing money from the owner of one of the most popular clubs in L.A. 

“What would you like to drink?” the man asked as he poured himself some fancy type of scotch.   
“Beer”   
The man laughed a bit because of my choice but grabbed me a bottle.   
“So what’s your name?” he asked as he looked at me with his dark mysterious eyes.  
“Mickey. You?”   
“Lucifer Morningstar” he grinned.   
“So what brought you here” he continued.   
“Just wanted to go out”  
Lucifer laughed shortly. “And you always slide your hand into costumer’s pockets?”   
I looked down at my beer and frowned. What could I say? What if he suddenly has a gun and shoots me?  
“Tell me, why do you steal?” he asked not long after the first question.  
“I need the money”   
“Aren’t there easier, less risky ways of getting your hands on some? Like a job?”   
“This is the easiest way. I’m good at it”  
“Sure you are” he said smirking.

A silence fell and I started to look around for possible exits. I could only see one, the elevator.   
“I should go” I said after I emptied my beer bottle.   
“Already?”  
“Yeah, got things to do”  
I headed to the elevator and pressed the button. Lucifer followed me and looked down on me.  
“I’ll walk you out”  
“I won’t steal here, I’ll be fine”   
Lucifer didn’t reply to me after that and just stepped into the elevator. The doors closed and I stared in front of me. I could however feel his eyes glaring over me, watching everything I did and inspecting every inch of me.   
“You’ve got tattoos on your knuckles”   
“Yeah”  
“What does it say?”   
“You fucking blind?”   
Lucifer didn’t like what I said and pushed me up against the wall of the elevator. He held me by pushing against my chest and that was the weirdest thing I’ve ever felt. The pressure was so heavy, I’d never seen anyone that strong before.   
“It says fuck you up” he said with a softer voice with his face close to mine.  
I just looked at him and hoped he’d let go soon because this started to hurt. After looking at me again, he let me down. I quickly stepped more to the door, ready to run when the doors opened if that was needed.   
“Have a good day Mickey” Lucifer said right before the doors opened. Without saying anything, I walked out and left the building.


	3. I returned

I had been thinking a lot about Lucifer since that day. He was just so different. Two or three days later I returned to Lux because I needed money- well I used that as an excuse, I kind of just really wanted to see him again. I walked into the club and looked around. I didn’t spot him at first but after a couple of minutes I saw him on a couch with like three women next to him. No, I should say on him. Every- fucking one was all over Lucifer, boy or girl didn’t matter, they all wanted to fuck with him. 

I collected my confidence and walked up to him. He looked up to me and smirked.   
“Mickey, you’re back” he said grinning.   
“I knew you’d come back”.   
To be honest, I was surprised he remembered my name. I mean why would he remember mine? And what did he mean with I knew you’d come back?  
I was quiet for a moment and then looked at the girls.   
“They need to fuck off”  
Lucifer nodded and smiled. “You heard him ladies, we’ll go to town another time”.  
I wasn’t surprised that he was so open about that, that’s his whole image. After the ladies left, Lucifer gestured at the couch. “Do take a seat”.   
I sat down and looked at him.   
“Look, I need money. I deal drugs sometimes and I thought I could deal some here”  
“I only want high quality drugs to be sold in my club, and I want to know exactly how much you sold”  
I nodded because that didn’t seem like a hard deal. I was glad he was into the idea of drugs being sold in his club. 

Now I think of it, you should probably know why I needed money bad. So, my brothers and I need to hand the money we got together during the day to my dad. The day on which I met Lucifer, I stole something like 250 dollars. When I gave it to my dad, he got really fucking angry because it wasn’t enough. He made me stand against the wall, took my belt and hit me against my back with it. He made me repeat that I’d get more money from now on or not come home. So yeah, I was desperate to get more money.

I sat there for a couple of minutes and just watched the people in the club. Lucifer laid his hand on my back and I quickly moved away from it because that shit hurt like hell. Some of the wounds my dad made were still open since I didn’t cover it up or anything, I just put a shirt over it. Lucifer looked at me in curiosity and took his hand back.   
“I gotta go” I said as I got up.   
“You start selling on Wednesday”  
I nodded and left. Wednesday was two days from now, so I had to get the drugs together so   
I’d have enough to sell. I just hoped everything went down well.


	4. Lets get down to business

The next Wednesday I took a bit longer to get ready. I don’t know, I just wanted to make sure I looked good. I told myself it was for selling but who honestly gives a shit about how a dealer looks right? Anyway, I made my way to Lux, carrying the goods in my pockets.

Once there I got a little nervous. I’m never nervous about this shit but there was just something about Lucifer that makes him so different. I walked up to the guard that’s in front of Lux.   
“Mickey Milkovich?” he asked as he inspected me.   
I just replied with “Yeah” and he just let me in without saying another word. I walked inside and looked around the club. It was not that busy yet since Lux had just opened. I felt watched but I saw no one that could be watching me. But then again, I also didn’t see Luci anywhere. This was the first time I got to have a good look at the club. Usually it’s stacked with people so you can’t really see the club as a whole. Now I could. I noticed all the lit up signs, the stages on which girls danced and the grand piano at the center. I walked to the piano and before I could lay my hand on it, I heard a voice.   
“Do not touch my piano” I heard on a firm tone.

I recognized that voice. I was pretty sure it was Lucifer but I didn’t want to look dumb so I didn’t look around. Instead I just lifted my hand back up in the air.   
“I ain’t touching shit”.

I could feel Lucifers eyes burn on my back but I tried to ignore it the best as I could. I looked around a bit before facing him. Once I looked at his face I saw that small little smirk on his face. It made me angry how much I liked the sight of that smirk again, I didn’t understand what the fuck is wrong with me. 

“You came” he said as he slowly approached me.   
“You didn’t expect me to?”  
“Oh it’s exactly what I expected to be honest, no one leaves me hanging”  
I still don’t get how he could sound so sure of himself. 

After a minute of silence, Lucifer spoke up again with his firm but soothing voice.  
“You will lay low. I will point customers your way, do not approach anyone yourself. I do not want any of them to feel bothered”  
I nodded and looked around the club again so I didn’t have to make eyecontact.   
“Do you understand Mickey?” he asked quickly.   
Hearing him say my name sent shivers down my spine. It made me feel a bit warm, it was so confusing.   
“Yeah I got it” I replied as I dared to look at his face again.   
Lucifer smirked. “Wonderful. Drinks are free for employees, you know where the toilets are” he said as he walked off. I watched walk to some other people which I guess were employees. He walks so elegantly but you also feel a sense of threat when he walks up to you.


	5. What is it you truly desire?

A couple of hours and two beers later, Lux started to empty out. It was about 2 at night and the last drunk party animals were leaving. Lucifer sat on his long couch with two chicks by his side. I don’t get how he always was surrounded by basically everyone. It didn’t matter if you were a dude or a chick, if you laid your eyes upon him, you wanted him. I thought it was probably because he is a rich fuck. 

I saw that he asked the girls to leave as I approached him.   
“So” I said while looking around.   
“You can’t leave yet” Lucifer replied with a grin. “Care to have another drink with me upstairs?”  
I looked at him for a moment and thought. Why the fuck would he want me to come with him?   
Was he interested in who I am? 

“Well make a decision, I don’t have all night” he said after a minute or so.   
I nodded because I just wanted my money. I earned about 500 bucks this night, there weren’t a lot of customers for me yet. But I figured he probably wants some of it since he allowed me to sell in his club. Lucifer got up and kept his arm behind my back. He didn’t touch me but I felt his presence. He led me back to that god damn elevator again and pressed the button before I even got the chance to do so. When we stepped into the elevator and the door closed, Lucifer looked into my eyes. That smirk was on his face again and I looked back into his dark eyes.   
Lucifer slightly tilted his head and then asked a question.   
“What is it you truly desire?”  
I frowned because what the fuck is that kind of question.   
“What?”  
“What do you bloody desire” Lucifer’s voice turned more angry and his look got even intenser.   
“What the fuck do you care?”  
Right after I said that Lucifer took a step back and frowned deeply.   
“Impossible” he mumbled.   
I didn’t understand what the hell was going on.

Lucifer stared at the doors for the remaining time we had to wait. He quickly walked to his bar as the doors opened and poured himself a scotch.   
“Who sent you” he asked me with a threatening tone in his voice.   
“No one?”  
“I don’t believe it, tell me the truth”  
“I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about? I came here to make money, you know that”  
Lucifer took some sips, put his scotch down and walked to me with a couple of big steps. He looked me in the eyes again and stepped so close there was barely any room between us. I looked down at his chest. He gently lifted up my chin and started kissing me. At first I wanted to push him off but for some reason I didn’t. I actually really liked it and showed it by placing my hand in his neck. 

He laid his hands on my hips and walked backwards towards those little stairs that led to another room while still kissing like a god damn angel. I pulled one of his hands off but followed him. He quickly turned around so I walked back while he walked forward. He pulled back from the kiss and sort of threw me onto his bed. I looked around and saw his bedroom. There were dark colors everywhere but it felt surprisingly cozy. When I looked back at Lucifer, I saw him looking at my body. He was filled with lust and I honestly don’t know where that came from. I frowned and got up. 

“I’m not fucking gay” I said as I quickly walked past him.   
His brow rose and he followed me with his eyes.   
“You do not wish to have sex with me?” I could notice it was an honest question although it also made him sound like a self absorbed dick.   
“No I fucking don’t” I replied as I got into the elevator.   
It was a lie though. He was very fucking handsome but I didn’t want to accept that I felt that way. My dad would kill me if he knew I kissed a guy.


End file.
